In A Camera's View
by vampire-angel128
Summary: Max has this thing for dating losers. one day, a police officer pulls her over and things change. Could she finally have found the one? Is he a great guy? Fax all over!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello! Yes, this is another story from me. I made this up when I was in Adelaide last week and I thought, well, my friends might be interested in this story. This is a short story. The chapters might be a couple of pages long. This is kind of a test, to see what stories everyone's into and all. So please, Critics and Fans much appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Oh and its all human.**

**Disclaimer: I do...don't own Maximum Ride...But wouldn't it be cool if I did? **

Chapter One

I was having a really bad morning. Actually, really bad was an understatement.

My dad Jeb kicked me out because I brought my dickhead of a boyfriend Sam home. It was an unspoken rule in the house. NO BRINGING DICKHEAD BOYFRIENDS OVER WITHOUT FATHERS PERMISSION.

But do I look like I go by the rules? . . . No. And 'father' should know that.

Jeb threw a spazz over it all and yelled at me to piss off and take my low-ass, smart mouth, some-of-a-bitch (and that's not all but I'm giving you the nice words) boyfriend with me.

I wasn't fussed. Actually, Sam deserved it. When Jeb saw that I had Sam with me, his face turned the colour deep red-almost purple.

_Flashback_

"Breath dad," I smiled at him as I pulled Sam along with me upstairs.

We had just walked through the front door and ran smack bang into someone I was hoping I _wouldn't_ walk into.

".He." Dad said one word at a time.

Uh oh. That wasn't good. I considered lying to him saying that Sam was a distant cousin that I saw in supermarket with anonymous Aunty with him, but I grew up knowing better than that. Lying was another rule. NEVER LIE UNLESS IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH.

"Dad, this is Sam. A _friend_. Sam this is Jeb. My _father_." I introduced and tugged on his hand to follow me ad get away from Jeb as possible.

"A friend?" Dad said with an eyebrow going up.

Dang! I wish I could do that! It is so cool. And Dad always manages to make it look intimidating. I think that's whole reason why he does it.

"Yes Dad. A friend."

"I thought you said a couple of nights ago, when I offered to take you and your little boyfriend-"

"Hey! I'm not little!" Sam cut Dad off angrily.

I groaned and face palmed myself. "Sam you brainless idiot!" I whispered. He had fallen into Dads trap. Now we'll never get away from here.

"What? He called my little. And I'm sorry sir but the only person who is little around is Max!" Sam said to Dad.

"Ahhh," Dad rubbed his hands together gleefully. "So he _is_ your boyfriend."

"Uh, Dad. If you want to go off at me, do at the dinner table. But not right now." I said hurriedly and stepped on Sam's toe. Hard.

"Youch! Whydjadothatfor?" Sam hopped around in tinsy-winsy circles.

I suppressed a smirk.

"Max. Bashing up your boyfriend? Now that's something that will not be tolerated in the house." Dad said seriously but I could see he was trying to hide a smile from the twitching corers of his mouth.

"Sorry," I muttered, not even meaning it. Since when have I ever said sorry without meaning it?

"Now, Max. What is it that I've said to you plenty of times about boyfriends?" Dad asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"No sex in the house," I automatically said.

"No! I mean-Yes! But that's not what I meant! What's the other thing?" Dad said, scowling.

"Why I have no idea father? I'm thinking of something that _might_ be it but you haven't said anything about it at all!"

"No bringing boyfriends to the house without permission!" Dad screeched.

I calmly stood there, blinking slowly.

"But Dad-"

"No buts! I want you two out of the house!"

"Well this is nice. I came over with my girlfriend to spend some time with her only to be kicked out by her control-freak of a dad. Man, if my dad as like that he would be in a mental institute because I shoved his fat head into a wall and he wouldn't be smart anymore." Sam muttered softly under his breath.

Only, it wasn't that soft.

I stopped breathing and time stopped moving.

"What did you say?" Dad said in an angry voice.

"Nothing . . ._ sir_." Sam said sarcastically, not even noticing the tension that was building up around him.

"That is it! MAX! GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR LOUSY, DICKHEAD, PIG, MOTHERF***ER WITH YOU! NOW!"

"Oh shit," I whispered under my breath and grabbed Sams hand and practically threw him off the stairs and out the house.

I hopped into my cute robin eggs blue VW bug and we drove to Sam's house in silence.

When he got out of the car and before slamming the door behind him, he looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Max."

"Just close the door Sam."

"Seriously. I really didn't mean any of the things I said about your dad at your house." he sounded sincere.

"Sam. . .Please. Go in your house and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk about it." I said tiredly.

His face hardened. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"What do you mean? I listen. It's kind of hard not to." I said confused, looking at him.

His blonde hair was swept out of his face and his brown eyes stared back at me angrily.

"You never ever listen to me. It's always, 'Leave it Sam.' 'It doesn't concern you Sam.' 'We'll talk about it later, or tomorrow, or never.'"

"But that's not fair!" I protested half heartedly.

"Your right. It isn't. Just like all the other times when I'm in a fight with someone you automatically blame me for starting it." Sam said his hand raking his hair backwards.

"Pfft. Coz you're normally the one who _does_ start them." I was defending myself now.

"No. You know what, Max. I'm starting to think you're only going out with me because you don't want to be alone."

"What? No! No! That's you!" I was getting really frustrated around then.

"Leave Max. You're only making it worse."

"Oh. Oh. So I'm the one who caused all this now am I?" the dickhead started a fight then wants to end it all of a sudden? Nope. Not goin' to happen.

He saw that written on my face because he shook his head and slammed the door behind him.

"No! You listen to me Sam! Don't you dare walk off on me!" I yelled to his retreating back.

I unplugged my seatbelt out of the connecter and jumped out of the car.

"Sam!" I yelled, racing after him but it was no good. He was already at his front door.

"Does that mean we're off?" I had no idea that I would say that.

"Yeah. I think so Max." Sam nodded sadly and walked into the house and closed the big, brown front door behind him.

I turned with my back to the front of his house and started walking slowly towards my car.

For some strange reason, I felt free.

I wanted to dance and sing and doing everything that cheesy people do in movies when they're happy.

I didn't feel one bit of sadness.

End of Flashback

On the way back home, I was too caught up in musing over all my worries that I didn't notice that the speed limit was 70 rather than 90 on the highway.

I saw flashing lights behind me in my rear view mirror and the one time siren thing.

"Awww shit! You have got to be kidding me." I groaned to myself as I pulled over to the left side on the kerb. I watched in my side mirror as the policeman got out of his car and I wound down my window as he approached.

"Hello officer." I pulled a strained smile.

"Afternoon ma'am," I saw a guy my age flash his pearly whites back at me without even looking like he was interested.

"Is there a problem?"

"It seems you were going at 92 kilometres p/h instead of the laws speed limit which is, if I understand 70 kilometres p/h," I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel while he stood there reading off his notepad.

"Ok then. . ." I trailed off, implying for him to continue on to give me instructions on what's going on next.

"Can I please have your driver's licence?" he asked.

I passed him my licence and he didn't even look at it, just passed it straight back.

"What's your name?" he droned on.

"Why?" I shot back, miffed because he didn't even check out my picture, which is really vain of me but when you've just broken up with a boyfriend and gotten pulled over by a hot police officer then a girl can dream cant she?

"Because I'm going to pass you your fine." he didn't look concerned that I was in a bad mood.

I can start to understand why police officers are one of the most hated people in the world.

"It's alright dude. Just mail it to my dad." I said, planning on pissing off my dad a little bit more since he broke up one of my most eventful relationships.

"What's your name? And your address?" he repeated.

"Oh, right." I hunted around for a piece of paper and a pen in my mess that I called a glove box.

"Ah here." I hastily scribbled the address on the paper and shoved it to him.

He took it daintily, like it had a smear of poop on it.

"What's your name?" he asked again, pen poised expectantly in front of his notepad.

"What is with you and wanting to know my name? God!" I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"God. What's your last name?" he wrote down god as my first name? WTF?

"No no no! My name is Ella. Ella Martinez" I thought fast. I didn't particularly felt like telling the cop my first name. My sister's name is Ella. But the cop doesn't know that.

And anyway, if that fine goes to Dad, he will think that Ella was the source because it has her name on the ownership of the paper/fine.

"Well, Miss Martinez," he said shutting his notebook with a satisfying shut, "Expect a parcel or envelope in your mailbox."

"What else do you expect in your mailbox?" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and I looked up in surprised.

I never noticed his eyes were deep onyx coloured. It was like looking into the night sky.

"You're a smart mouth kid."

"Hey! Don't call me kid! We're the same age!" I protested.

"True but I'm more mature than you are. Have a good day Miss Martinez." he walked away leaving me gobsmacked practically hanging out of the window.

**Well there you have it! The end of the first chappie for 'In a Camera's View'! Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who has**** reviewed on the first chapter! Since you like it so much, I have decided to continue on with it! Of course I need no more encouragement but. .reviews could be nice? Sorry if I make heaps of spelling mistakes but I'm lying down and my dog is sleeping on the back of my legs so at the moment we're having a massive war :D Anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

I didn't particularly want to go home straight after my confrontation with Mr Hottie Police Officer so I drove around for a bit in town, for about three and a half hours, trying to lose some stress. It didn't help much, but it was awfully funny seeing people I had just passed fifteen minutes ago trying to get out of their parking places on the side of the curb, still attempting to get back on the main road.

But when I drove home, I started fuming, over today's events. _Again._ As if being flipped off by the policeman as bad, you might say, but he was an _extremely hot_ policeman. With dark brown hair almost black, and olive skin. That, of course, is all that I remember but I'm sure that rates him out of a scale of one to ten, an eleven possibly?

I parked in the driveway, contemplating what I was going to say to jeb when I walk through the door.

1. I didn't see Sam as a boyfriend in the manner he [Sam] thought he was?

3. Sam was a psychopath that followed me from the streets and then made up that I knew him?

4. Or what happened? I don't remember a confrontation. There was no, 'guy'. Maybe you should go and see a psychiatrist. Would you like me to book an appointment in?

I think the latter was really going for me, but I hate lying. Lying is one of those things that should be strongly discouraged around the world. As well as non-hygienic boys and operation teddy where you remove all the fluff from poor, unsuspecting teddy bears.

"Oh well," I sighed and got out of the car. I slowly took my time walking up on the path and hoped to death that Jeb was asleep or miraculously disintegrated into a pile of dust so that I couldn't talk to him.

I opened the front door, as quietly as possible, but it squeaked. _Damn_, I thought, mentally wincing. _If only Gazzy hadn't put washing liquid on the hinge._ Gazzy was one of my two brothers. And probably the stinkiest person I have ever met. No, if you're excluding the fake Santa Claus, then yeah. Punching Fake Santa Claus in the nuts when I was seven wasn't one of my finer moments, I must admit, but he had it coming for him. I mean, seriously, when he asked me what I wanted for Christmas, I said a machete. He looked at me with a weird expression and asked again. I asked him if he had trouble understanding English because machete was a simple enough answer. Of course he said that I was a young girl and I shouldn't indulge in those nasty things that men play with. And me, being _so_ innocent, asked if he meant his balls and then, then he _slapped_ me. My natural reaction was to kick his balls all the way to China, and that's what I did.

It took Jeb almost twelve minutes to _half-heartedly_ pull me off kicking and screaming of the squealing guy/Santa-who had lost his beard around about the two minute mark-and I was yelling that if I had my machete with me right now, his balls would be in the shark infested ocean as shark food by now. I think Jeb, _may_ have enjoyed that as much as me that day.

"Max? Is that you?" Iggy, my other brother, voice carried out from the laundry.

"Nah, its Batman." I said sarcastically, banging the front door closed. Then I froze, Jeb walked out slowly from a doorway that led to the dining room, followed by my least favourite person in the world. Dr. Valencia Martinez. AKA _Mum_.

"Uh," my voice was lost, somewhere between, _what the fuck is she doing here? _And_ why did you let that mutt inside?_

"Max," Jeb smiled at me nervously. Huh, and to think that I was the one who was scared of me coming home. "Valencia has come for a visit."

"Or, since Jeb is too pussy to say it, _dinner_." Iggy wandered out, with something that suspiciously looked like Gazzy's _undergarment?_ No wait, phew, footy shorts. Oh god that's even worse.

"Uh, why are you holding Gazzy's footy shorts? Are you doing washing?" My eyes were practically bugging out of my head. Not only has Iggy ever stepped foot in the laundry, but he never, _ever_, under _no circumstances_, goes near Gazzy's washing. Even if it is in his drawer.

"If I came from the laundry, holding a very dirty shorts-that could only belong to one person- than obviously I'm doing the washing." Iggy said sounding annoyed.

I choked on my own laughter. "Y-you're doing th-the washing?"

Iggy scowled. "Martinez over here said I should do some housework." he jerked his chin over to where Valencia was standing with a disproving look on her face. I sobered up quickly, because I had forgotten that we had an unwanted guest in the house.

"I don't know what is so hard to do the washing!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

"If you had stuck around longer, then maybe you would have experienced the _delight_ in doing Gazzy's washing," I said and grabbed the shorts off of Iggy and chucked them at her, watching as she caught it surprised, before it fell to the ground, "As a matter of fact, maybe you can do it for the first time while you're here," I smiled vehenousmly, grabbing Iggy and spun on my heel, her response lost at my retreating back.

"God what a cow," I said, kicking at a nearby rock viciously, without hurting my toe.

"Yeah. And you only had to put up with her for about seven minutes." Iggy agreed and we sat down on the chairs that were set out on the porch in the backyard.

"When did she arrive?" I asked. The last time I was home it was just Jeb and I, oh and the boy that never existed. I think I really _am_ going to stick to that idea. Probably because it was the best one.

"Half an hour ago," Iggy answered glumly, slouching in the chair.

"And it's takin' you half an hour to do _one_ pile of washing? That is a record I'm sure," I smiled, bathing in the last rays of the sun.

"Hahaha," Iggy said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I know, lame joke right?" I said, feeling ashamed that I couldn't think of a smart ass retort that was worthy to come out of my mouth.

"Max?" Jeb stuck his head out of the house timidly.

"What?" I said, not even turning around to look at him. I'm glad _he_ feels ashamed of his actions. Hopefully I won't have to remind him about the drama before.

"Dinner. Valencia says you kids have to set the table first though. Oh and her kids are here too, so you both have to drag the game table up the end and do all that up too." Jeb informed and quickly pulled his head back inside and closed the door before he could hear all my torrents of profuse words that came out of my mouth.

"What? Her kids? Since when did _she_ have other kids? And what are we? Slaves? This is ridiculous!" I growled and stomped off inside, with Iggy hot on my heels, agreeing with every word I said.

I walked into the lounge room, dragged the game table squeaking and making the same noise that happens when chalk gets dragged down a black board, all the way into the dining room, in less than twelve seconds.

"Uh, Max?" Iggy said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I said, not looking up. I was busy working on keeping my attitude in check.

"You know there are marks shown all the way from the lounge to here?" Iggy said, with his eyebrows up.

"Really?" I looked up and saw that indeed, there was a trail of black marks leading up to where the table was. "Oh well. More work for Jeb o clean when he cleans up the house."

Iggy just nodded, not looking quite so sure but I ignored it. "You know, I was thinking," I began and Iggy grinned. He knew that whenever I started thinking, whatever it was going to be epic.

"Bomb?" he asked simply.

I nodded. "Bomb! Under her chair would be best."

He gave me a sly grin, and we high-fived each other.

Right then, Valencia breezed in, in a cheerful mood mind you. "Ah. I see you added extra space for the kids!"

"Yeah. " Iggy cast her evil eye but she didn't notice. I reached over to the bench where all the cutlery was stored-yes I know that you usually find them in the kitchen but my life is better, trust me-and grabbed a whole heap of them and walked to the "extra space".

"Max?" she frowned and pursed her lips.

"Now what?" I huffed and banged the forks and knives down on the table. Ok, that was completely uncalled for but just in case you didn't know, I am in a _very bad mood._

"Why is there skid marks on the tiles?" she stared me down and I looked at her defiantly.

"I just got told to 'drag' the game table to the end of this table so that's what I did. I 'dragged' it." I retorted and she sighed.

"Max. Can't you do anything right?" she faceplamed herself and I smirked. Yeah. I was getting on her nerves.

Iggy watched all of this with amusement and he caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled proudly and quickly looked back at her before she removed her hand from her face.

"Now," she said, taking in a deep breath. Uh oh. That can only mean one thing. I quickly cut her off before she could say anything.

"You can't yell at me for obeying orders. And dad really did say to 'drag' it. And don't tell me to clean it up because that would completely defy the reason. Wouldn't you like to look back at it one day nd go, 'Oh hey! Theres proof that Max actually does get off her arse and does hard stuff'?"

"Oh whatever." she threw up her hands and walked out shaking her head.

I grinned and high-fived Iggy triumphantly.

"Good one!" Iggy said enthusiastically, grabbing half of the portion of the cutlery while I grabbed the other half.

We worked quickly after that. Placing the knives and forks in orderly fashion on the table(s) while occasionally elbowing and annoying each other. By the time we had done, it was time to call everyone down.

"Yo idiots!" I bellowed from the doorway. And hilariously enough, Jeb appeared first, with Valencia behind him with a disproving look on her face. I noticed that there were three kids, all around near my age standing behind Valencia, but I couldn't see their faces properly.

"By gods Max! Is that how you announce dinner?" Valencia said to me, frowning while pushing past.

"Nope. But I thought that it was necessary and since it fits and explains the type of guest's dontcha think?" I grinned and sat down next to Iggy, who was already sitting down with a massive grin on his face.

Jeb scowled and opened his mouth. But I bet him to it.

"Waste of breath dad," I reminded him and he closed his mouth a snap.

"Hey." Gazzy said, walking into the dining room tiredly, with Ella, my sister, not even noticing the guests. He must be tired as hell than. Of course Ella noticed right away but she just took a place next to me and Gazzy sat down on the other side, right at the end.

"Hey! What's up buddy?" Jeb smiled at Gazzy, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Nothin' much." Gazzy lifted his head and by the look of shock on his face, I guess he must have registered Valencia. And her kids.

Ah her kids. I haven't even looked at them yet. I took the time to glance at each of them.

There was a pretty girl, with long blond hair that fell near her waist and to-die-for blue eyes that looked exactly like Gazzy's. Hmmm, she was about the same age as Gazzy.

Then there was a mocha coloured girl beaming on blondies left. She had a mass of curly brown hair piled on the top of what I think was a bun but I wasn't sure. She looked like a sociable type. Better stay away from her, I noted.

After hypocrites, sociable people are my hated type of people in the world. I mean, who needed to talk 24/7? Who wanted to know every dang person alive on Earth?

Then, ohmygosh, you couldn't believe who was sitting next mocha mecha **A/N that's a coffee shop name I got that from**_**! **_Mr Hottie Police Officer! WTF?

He caught me staring at him with wide eyes and stared at me with a puzzled expression on his face, until recognition dawned on him and he opened his mouth to say something and I quickly gave him my famous death glare and he kept it to himself. Shit!

"Uh? Valencia? What's goin on here?" Gazzy asked, clearly confused. Like Police Officer over there.

"Doesn't anyone call me by my rank?" Valencia sighed in exasperation.

"And what would that be?" I asked faking cheerfulness, "Jedi Stupid or Mentally Retarded Knight?"

The table roared with laughter. Or well, one side of the table did anyway. I had just noticed that one family was on one side and the other was on the other side. And yep, you guessed it, my family laughed. Even Jeb.

"Your mouth is really annoying me," Valencia said to me, narrowing her eyes dangerously at me but I wasn't intimidated. Puh-lease. I got that look every second of every minute, of every day of my life at school. And it didn't worry me.

"Yeah. That's what everyone says." I smiled sweetly but my eyes read _keep-it-to-yourself-bitch-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you_. I'm pretty sure she got the message and she looked away.

"So," she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. I snorted. She _soooo_ did not have to do that. She ignored me and carried on. "Heres to the reunion of two families and many happy years ahead!"

There were clapping from her family but mine just sat there, glumly and not even one bit enthusiastic. There was peace of quite for about a minute and I'm pretty sure this was the most tensioned place to be right at the moment.

"Uh, so when's dinner gonna be placed on the table?" Ella asked, breaking the silence.

"In a minute," Valencia snapped, and stood up and marched out of the room to get it.

I snorted, amused. "She forgot dinner, at dinner time."

Jeb shot me a look that said shut up now but as usual I ignored it.

"So," I said settling down in my chair comfortably and picked up my fork. "What's your name?" I pointed at blonde with my fork.

"Angel," she replied in a sweet, soft voice. Huh. It suited her to a T.

"Rightio then. Yours?" I then pointed at Mocha Mecha, who looked at me with a startled look.

"Me? Uh, Nudge. My real names Monique but all my friends called me Nudge because for some weird reason that was the only way to shut me up. Everyone says I talk a lot but really, I don't. I think I talk the same amount as everyone else does it's just that-"Thank you. I nodded appreciatively at Angel who smiled at me.

"O-k then. I only asked for your name but anyway," I was stunned. That girl is _definitely_ a social girl. Case Closed. No doubt about it.

"What about you?" I pointed at Mr Hottie Police Officer, whole looked at me evenly, not even one bit intimidated by my fork.

"Fang." he replied simply.

I scoffed. "Fang? Seriously what's with the strange names?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, what's your name?"

I was stumped. "Uh, um." if I told him my real name then he would know that he sent the fine to a wrong person. Now that was a tricky thing.

"Didn't you say you were Ella?" he said.

Oh hot dang! That's when the shit hit the roof.

"What? No! I'm Ella!" Ella protested, turning to look at me.

"Uh he he," I grinned weakly.

"So you're _not_ going Ella? Than that means I sent the fine to the wrong person?" Fang looked at me with a frown and I bit my lip.

"Max?" Jeb looked at me, thunderous.

"Max? So that's your name?" Fang slowly shook his head. "What a hypocrite."

"Hey!" I said hotly, ignoring Ella and Dads daggers on me. "I am _not_ a hypocrite! Don't ever call me one! If you know what's good for you!" the there was silence.

Everyone held their breaths. Well, my family did. They knew how much I hated hypocrites.

"Fine. But just to let you know, that is a serious offense to lie about your identity but I'm going to let you off since it will break my mother's heart if she found out about it." Fang informed me and I rolled my eyes.

"Cool. And just to let _you_ know, it is also a serious offense to have my name in the same sentence as 'hypocrite' unless your describing in every single detail how much I absolutely hate them, _but_, I'll let _you_ go because if you ended up in hospital, then it will break Valencia's heart. Not that I care about the last part." I told him and all the tension was cleared just like that.

"Max." Jeb nodded at me, "We'll speak about Ella and the fine _after_ dinner ok?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say Dad."

Dad narrowed his eyes at me but didn't press the issue any further.

Valencia, who must've timed her arrival perfectly, waltzed in carrying a chicken roast with potatoes and yucky stuff-vegetables-decorated around it, to form a border. I had to admit, it did smell tasty. _No! Not good! Bad stomach! Traitor!_

"Mmmm, smells delicious Val," Jeb said, licking his lips while eyeing the plate.

Valencia just smiled in a very annoying way and placed the food in the middle of the table. "Of course it does. It was made by me."

"That's it. I don't think I wanna eat now," I whispered loudly to Ella, who ignored me. I think she was a bit miffed about the fine thing. _If only she knew_, I thought to myself grimly.

Everyone else heard and replied differently.

Valencia: Evil eye that didn't look scary at all. Hilarious actually.

Jeb: Sigh loudly like he had enough of me and my witty comments.

Fang: Silent. As happy as a brick wall.

Angel: Shake head.

Nudge: Giggle and cough as cover up.

Gazzy: Snort, but reach out to load up his plate.

Iggy: LOL.

I grinned.

Valencia smacked Gazzy's hand away from the chicken that was I guess I could say, 'tempting' everyone to eat. "No touching!"

"Uh," Gazzy said looking confused, "I'm confused."

I sighed, "Hell, we're all confused." no scratch that, confused was an understatement.

"Aren't we suppose to eat the food?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angel spoke for Valencia. "You have to say grace before you have dinner."

"Ok then. Grace. _Now_ can we eat?" Iggy asked, eyeballing the food as if he could eat it just by looking at it. I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Greedy pig. I don't think he knew what grace was.

The was silence. Again. Then Nudge spoke up. "Don't you know what grace is? It's when you say a prayer at the table thanking the lord for blessing everything and yada yada. It means that your appreciative for the help and for family and life and nature and-"

"Nudge," Fang interrupted with a murderous look at her. She shrank and smiled weakly.

"Woops. I guess I got carried away a little bit,"

I snorted. "Just a little bit."

"Alright. I'll say grace." Valencia said and held out her hand to Jeb, and Angel, who were both sitting on both sides of her. Jeb stared at it, looking as if it was a trap. "Your suppose to hold the persons hand that's sitting on other side of you til it forms a circle." she said impatiently.

"Oh right, right." Jeb hurriedly took her hand and Iggy's, who took my hand I took Ella's hand and she took Gazzy's and he took Fangs and etc. Finally, after a moment of awkwardness when Gazzy realised that he had to take Fangs, we were ready.

"Now close your eyes and think with me." Valencia ordered and everyone shut their eyes. Apart from Me, Iggs, Gazzy, Ella, and Fang. Jeb was the only foolish one from my family who shut his eyes. Fang was the only smart one from his family who kept his open.

"Dear God, thank you for blessing this table with food and family-"Valencia droned on and on.

In the meantime, Gazzy and I were 'accidentally' coughing at parts when Valencia was talking. Ella was shaking her head at us and Iggy got out of his chair and bent down to tie something around Valencia's chair. I gaped at him and he just grinned and shook his head. He was actually going to plant the bomb that we had originally planned to do! He cast a glance at Fang, who shrugged and looked away. Hmm, emotionless brick. Badass Prick. Someone who didn't even own a stick. Hahaha, this was fun. Rhymes about Fang. What a name! Man!

"-Amen." Valencia finally finished the twenty minute speech or something around that time and sat down.

"Done yet?" I asked her suspiciously. She might have to say something else.

"Yes." she reached out and started handing portions of the chicken to everyone.

Just then, there was big BOOM! Valencia's chair basically blew up!

"Arghh!" she screamed and leapt up from the exploding chair.

Gazzy, Iggy, Ella and I were howling with laughter. Tears streamed down my face as I laughed so hard. Eventually, I reached the point where no noise comes out and I'm clapping my hands like a retarded seal while keeling over.

"What! The! Hell! Was! That?" Jeb roared and immediately we all quietened down. Oh shit. That's not good.

"It's called a very good prank," I informed dad and I sneaked a look at Valencia, who was staring at all of us in horror. I wanted to burst out laughing but I held it in, for the sake of staying alive.

"Max! Iggy! Go to your rooms right now!" Dad practically lost his hand, flinging it in the direction of our rooms.

We got up and walked out the dining room, our shoulders practically vibrating with the effort to hold back our waves of laughter.

FPOV** (I'm feeling kind 2day)**

I watched as 'Max' and Iggy walked out of the room. I could see their shoulders visibly shake under the pressure of keeping quiet. I glanced up at Mum, who was as red as a radish, and her eyes were as big as flies. Angel and Nudge just sat there next to me, shocked. Gazzy and Ella were looking uncomfortable, being here in the positions of their sister and brother. Jeb was breathing heavily and I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. Too creepy.

I heard, all of a sudden, about ten seconds after Max and Iggy made the grand disappearance, their bellows of laughter, leaving the hall. My lips twitched. Ok, so I was amused. So shoot me.

"I'm so sorry Val," Jeb apologised, hurrying to her side, flapping his hands around her.

"It's quite alright." Valencia waved him off and grabbed a spare chair, which _happened_ to be sitting in the corner of the room and sat down and told us to resume eating. Hmmm, I wonder it that bomb was planned. All I knew, was that was pure genius.

**Ok. Now it's time to press the little button down there that's called Review. And maybe, **_**just maybe**_** I might consider updating again this week. But I have to have heaps and heaps of reviews! So heres how its gonna work, the more reviews, the more I keep updating quicker. Oh, but just to let you know, check out my best friends story. Her fanfic name is wanna-fly98. She's absolutely great at writing. She just needs a little boost called reviewing. And let me know if I should change the story name, because, it doesn't really suit, and probably never will. Brownie points for the person who can make me laugh with the funniest name! I know I've completely swapped Valencia and Jeb around with their personalities but oh well. Makes it more interesting! That's all from me! R&R!**

**XxPaigeXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, now who's a good little group of reviewers? Not to mention busy. I am absolutely **_**gobsmacked**_** at the sight of all these interesting reviews! I absolutely love you all! I have a dog. A dog named Tiny. Who is a massive pest. If this chapter isn't as great as usual, well, blame the dog. **_**It**_** pulled all of my blankets off my bed, pushed me off the electric blanket side (my electric blanky only works on one side ), squeaked its dog beer squeaky toys numerous times in my ear while I was having delightful dreams about owning my own Fang. And you **_**do not**_** want to get me started about the dribble incident. And this was all at night! I swear this dog drives me to the brink of insanity. So, instead of going to sleep like a usual happy person does, I instead choose to write this chapter at 2:42 am for all my lovely friends. Ok. I've finished ranting. Onwards with the story!**

Chapter Three

It's official. My life sucks.

"Max?" Ella knocked on my door hesitantly.

"Go away," My voice was muffled by my pillow, since my head was buried in the pillows. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't even want to hear them. But oh no, there they were, all cackling downstairs about something that Valencia said. Jeb is too much of a lovesick puppy and her kids were grating on my nerves. The next time I see Angel smile I am seriously punch someone so hard that they'll be in a bloody coma.

"Max. Please, just come downstairs." Ella begged. Nope. Not gonna happen.

"No way. Now just bugger off." I said, wishing that she would leave me alone to be miserable by myself. I heard the door being pushed open and I didn't move. _I cannot believe it! She opened the door! You should kick her ass Maximum!_ Oh, what do we have here, I do believe me conscience was on my side for once. But unfortunately, that was wrong. The bed sunk down slightly, with the weight as Ella sat down on the edge next to me.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" I asked my voice sounding like I had been crying. That figures, since I have.

"No," Smart-arse. "Come on Max," Ella sighed and tugged at my hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" I snapped and stuffed a pillow on top of my head so she couldn't do anything.

"Ok." we sat there on silence and then finally, I moved to see if she was still there. I peeked, and saw she was looking right at me, with steady but sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" I sat up immediately, concerned that something had happened.

She laughed and shook her head. "Trust you to be worried about me, let alone yourself."

I just watched, with one eyebrow raised, as if saying, _are-you-going-to-tell-me-or-are-you-just-gonna-sit-there-and-waste-my-time?_

"Ok, ok," Ella sighed and bit her lip. I prodded her, not to gently with my foot on her hip and she scowled. "Ouch!"

"So do you want to tell me or not?" I asked. I fiddled with the edge of my bedspread, which happened to be a very cute picture of a cat with a moustache and _very_ bushy eyebrows. Iggy and Gazzy did that when they were about, ten or something. I didn't stop them. I thought it was hilarious. Now that I think about it, I feel sorry for the kitty now.

"No," she replied and I sat there waiting calmly for her to tell me. She will. She never keeps anything from me.

"Oh ok," she huffed and wriggled onto the bed properly so that we were facing each other. "Did you know that hasn't had any kids after Gazzy?"

"She as in, Valencia right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Now _that_ is a lie." I scoffed. That was the most ridiculous, dumbest lie I have ever heard.

"No, actually it isn't. The other kids aren't hers."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Then what are they? Her nieces? Nephews? Next door neighbours kids? Hired actors and actresses? I _knew_ that that kid Nudge couldn't talk that much without it coming off a script!"

Ella waited patiently for me to finish. "No, Max. She adopted them."

". . ._ Adopted them? That son-of-a-bitch!_" I lost it then. I stormed out of my room, down the hall to where everyone was congregating in the lounge room.

That fucking bitch! She dumped her own, biological kids, and then adopted another bunch! Whatever happened to responsibility? Well, I'll show her my part in responsibility. It's called _you-better-fucking-run-away-before-I-fucking-murder-you!_ Oh! My fury knows no bounds!

When everyone saw me, and my thunderous face, they completely stopped talking. Just like that.

I walked right up to Valencia, all up in her personal space and . . . . Slapped her. I slapped her so hard that her face swung almost completely 360 . When she finally brought her face back towards me, I punched her. Her nose made a sickening _crunch_ and I waited again for her to look at me. I didn't notice that Fang had grabbed around the waist and pinned me up against the wall.

"Let me go!" I screamed, anger blurring my vision. I couldn't see through a haze of red. God, everything was red. I _really_ wanted to punch that bitch again and again till she dropped dead. And man was Fang strong! I struggled, but it was futile.

"No! Max! Settle down!" Fang growled in my ear and I lashed out, my leg kicked him where it counts and he let go of me, with a surprised grunt. I dived towards Valencia, who was sitting in the chair with her head up, and Jeb was kneeling next to her, with an ice-pack. Angel and Nudge had their backs facing me and they were in my way.

When all of them heard Fang grunt, they turned towards me and saw I was coming again. Angel and Nudge scattered, and just as I reached Valencia, I got rugby tackled. I landed on the ground in a tangle of legs and flying punches.

"Gerroff of me! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you bastards!" I screamed and then I stopped, panting heavily. I couldn't believe I said that! That was not me! _Settle down Max! Get a grip! _My conscience was yelling at me inside my head, and I started getting a headache. Whoever grabbed me must've realised that I had given up, and that I wasn't going anywhere.

The hands let go of me hesitantly and I saw that it was Fang, who was grimacing and looking at me warily, like I was going to kick him in the family jewels again. _Serves him right_, I thought to myself smugly.

"You stable enough yet?" Fang asked, getting up off the floor.

I nodded, struggling to push myself off with my arms. Fang rolled his eyes and reached down to help me up but I just shook my head at his hand and managed to get up by myself.

"Max! What was that?" Jeb marched over to me, fury in his eyes. I just looked at him, with steely eyes. "Max? Fucking answer me for once!"

He was about to grab my shoulders and shake me when Fang stepped in and said in a calm voice, "I don't think it would be a good idea to go near her or man handle her."

Jeb cringed away and stared at me with a look of distaste. "Go back into your room and don't come back out!"

I walked slowly out, leaving Fang behind me, staring at me with a worried look. As I walked past Valencia, I saw a trickle of blood trailing down from her nose all the way to her neck. And I also saw my hand print clearly on her cheek. Hmm, I never knew I had such long-fingered, perfect hands before.

She must have felt my gaze because she looked at me, this time with sympathy showing in her eyes.

Woah. I reeled back. She felt sad for _me?_ Now that is really weird.

Angel and Nudge stood at the doorway, staring at me with wide, shocked eyes. I felt a flash of sadness. What great first impression to your 'adopted step-sisters'.

I walked past them tiredly, down the hall, where Iggy was shaking his head at me with Ella, at my doorway. I ignored them, I didn't feel like talking but of course, Iggy had to be the smart-ass.

"Beat up Valencia? Whoa man you are _so_ tough."

"Leave her alone Iggy!" Ella slapped him on the arm, and he winced and moved out of her reach.

"Tell it to the hand, Ells. Seriously Max, what was going through your brain when you hit her?" Iggy teased me and I clenched my fists and pushed on past, to where my bed was inviting me in.

All I wanted to do was climb in under the duvets and fall asleep and never wake up again.

"Don't listen to him Max." Ella tried to reassure me but it went through one ear and out the other. oth of them followed e into my room, obviously taking that since I didnt shut my door behind me, that they called waltz in too.

"Since when did I ever say you guys could come in my room?" I said as I climbed tiredly onto my bed and collapsed, making the bed squeak and groan at the sudden weight.

"Man, you are one fat person," Iggy commented and I snorted.

It was silent for a long time. I think I feel asleep, but when I went to get up, I couldn't open my eyes properly. _Must be my body telling me that I need more _sleep, I thought drowsily to myself. I mentally shrugged, _oh well, if it wants me to sleep more, than I will gladly oblige._ Now I'm talking to myself. Iggy and Ella climbed into bed next to me. I drifted in and out of conscience. I felt Ella slapping my hand and Iggy pinching my arms but I couldn't move. It was like I was my body but someone else was controlling me.

"Max! Wake up; it's four in the afternoon!" Iggy's voice sounded far away. _Oh shit! Its four pm? Damn! I needed to visit Sam's sister before she found out that we dumped each other's sorry arses! Otherwise she'll think that I dumped __his__and then she'll hunt me down and repeatedly stab me till I die!_ I struggled to wake up, to push through the black veil that was descending upon the back of my eyelids but it was worthless_. Know whats weird, I have been sleeping since eight last night, til four o clock in the afternoon.I seriously need to sleep more often, _I slurred to myself.

"Wake up Max!" Ella squealed in my ear, but it sounded faint. Like I was under water. I heard rushing and people punching and pinching me. They were even dumping cups of _very _cold water on my head. I wanted to yell at them, to tell them to leave me alone. And then, everything went dark.

**Oooh! Whatever has happened to Max? Review and maybe you'll find out!**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I decided to hang the suspense on you! Yeah I'm mean. Thats just how I live. And don't knock it til you try it!**

**So, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Simple huh? Good. I'm glad you all like it :D**

**XxPaigeXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up, with no clue where I was. Everywhere was white. Everything was white. My half-opened lids couldn't open probably without the threat of being blinded. I tried to open my mouth, to call out to anybody, when a familiar deep voice speaks up.

"Sleeping beauty awakens."

I turned my head, towards the source of the voice and found myself blearily looking at Fang. "Fang?" I whispered my voice scratchy. I winced. Ouch. It hurts my throat.

"Shhh, don't talk." Fang said, and I saw his outline move closer to me.

"Where am I?" I demanded, ignoring him. He bent down to look into my hooded eyes and I got lost in two pools of darkness.

"Hospital." he replied simply, staring at me with concern. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes fully and saw that, indeed, I was in a hospital.

"Oh. I'm in a hospital." I said. I had no idea I said that but anyway. Even though Fang had said it just before. I think my brains trying to wake up.

"Nah." Fang snorted and I didn't do anything.

I pulled myself up, slowly.

"Woah! Steady! Nurse says that once you wake up you should stay in a sleeping position for a while depending on how long you've been out of it." Fang pushed down gently by my shoulders, and I weakly fought but found it was no use. Instead, I used my strength for speaking.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Five days."

"Five days? That's a long time." I said, surprised that I had even stayed asleep for two hours. "Did you guys or the nurses been giving me sleeping pills or something?"

Fang looked uncomfortable. "No. . .You can't take drugs or anything."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Then how did I stay asleep?"

"You've been in a coma from the time you fell asleep with Ella and Iggy." he tried to explain, but he sucked at it.

"Oh really? And _why_ was I in a coma in the first place?" I asked, my eyes narrowed at him. He better tell me what was happening.

Fang fidgeted. And even though this is mean of me to say it, I actually enjoyed making him uncomfortable. Finally he opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a nurse breezed in.

"Looks like our patient are awake!" she said smiling at me, completely oblivious to Fang. That figures. Since he blends so well with the shadows, half the time you don't even notice he's there unless he's breathing down your throat. "How are you fee-"oh? So _now_ she has noticed Fang. And sad to say it, she's completely dumbfounded by his 'devil-may-care good looks'. Not, that I think he has anyway. *cough cough*

"How are you feeling?" I finished for her, she looked at me with wide eyes and I fought hard to keep back an eye roll, "I'm feeling fine thank-you." _And if you could keep from ogling Fang, than you will be too._ I read her name tag, and it said Lissa. Huh, that fits with her redhead hair.

"Tha-thats good." she stuttered and looked back at Fang, who was staring right back at her. Ok, so maybe this would be a great time to say that she _might_ be pretty. The type that Fang _might_ go for.

"So, when am I able to go back home," I asked, faking jolliness and pretending that I can't see anything going on between her and Fang. *fist clench*

"Uh. Well, you have to have a talk with your parents," _parent, biatch_. "And after that we'll have to take you somewhere and then you'll be back in your own bed." she smiled seductively, not at me (eww, I am soooo not a lesbian), but at Fang, as if he was the one getting the news. Fang smiled right back at her, and there was silence for about five seconds. I cleared my throat and they both jumped and gave me nervous smiles. "I better be going now. I'm working down in the nurse's bay if you need me." And that invitation went straight to Fang, but I was just the cover up.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said nastily. Damn! I don't know why I'm acting like this all of a sudden! Maybe because I don't like redheads? No. That can't be it. She flung her long red hair over her should and turned around and twitched out of the door. I _think_ she was deliberately shaking her butt to seduce Fang, but belch!

Fang stared after her longingly, and I coughed. He looked at me with surprise. "If you want to, er, you know, go and ask her if I need any _medicine_ than your welcome to go?" I grinned. He just looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I just shrugged. "Don't pretend that there wasn't anything going on between you two. Because I saw it with my own two eyeballs."

He smirked and got up. He stretched and leaned towards me with a glint in his eyes. "Anything for you," he whispered in my and disappeared down the hall, with an echo of his laughter behind him.

_Stupid bastard! Thinking he can get his way!_ I grumbled to myself as I pulled myself up with more ease.

Just as I finally propped myself up and started getting comfortable with the pillows, Jeb and the devil herself walks in. And, I'm proud to announce it, with a bandaged nose and a fading print of a handprint that looks familiar.

"Hello Max," Jeb said. Valencia just walks in and sits down, looking over me.

I snorted. "Be a little more cold would ya dad?"

Jeb frowned at me and settled down in an armchair. "Now Max," he started. But of course, being me, I had to interrupt him.

"Why was I in a coma?" I asked, giving him a serious look. He fiddled with the arm of the chair and Valencia coughed. "Why was I in a coma?" I repeated again, waiting for an answer. More Silence. "Would you like me to say in another language? _Why was I in a coma?"_ I raised my voice, getting irritated by the fact that no one wants to answer me. My pulse monitor was quickly ascending, due to me quick rise of adre3naline. Which I got from seriously wanting to punch someone.

"Max. You need to settle down." Jeb said hastily, getting up and taking a step forward. But before he could reach me, I gave a glare so bad that it would make the devil proud. He stepped back and cleared his throat. "You need to-"

"I don't need to do anything! What I need to know is why I'm all of a sudden in comas! Is that too much to ask for?" I screeched and Valencia winced slightly.

She sighed and bit her lip. "Max. Why do you do drugs?"

"Valencia!" Jeb protested loudly.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You're not supposed to tell her anything!" he said, before pulling himself back together. He sighed. "Max. –"

"Will you please stop saying my name at the start of every sentence?" I exploded. "I know what my name is!"

"Fine, fine." Jeb rolled his eyes before continuing on. "The doctors said that the reason why you blacked out was because of the reaction your body had to the drugs that you've been taking."

"Huh?" I said brilliantly. "What, _drugs_?"

"That's what we want to know. Doctor Frankston is running some tests to find out what type of drugs you took. Unless, if you tell us, then we won't have to wait three weeks." Valencia replied, sharing a look with Jeb.

Now this is getting weird. Drugs? I am completely opposed to drugs. Why would I take them? I looked up to the ceiling, which was, yes, you guessed it, white. I tried to think of all the things I would have taken that would be close to be called drugs. Panadol? Nope. I haven't had a headache since the last time Jeb and Iggy fought. Ibuprofen? Nah, that's the same as Panadol, just in different shape and yuckier taste. Hence the reason why I wouldn't take it.

"Well, to be honest, which is what I'm going to be, I can't think of anything that called resemble drugs that I've taken lately." I said frowning. Valencia and Jeb looked at each other and Jeb sighed.

"You must've taken something. Otherwise there wouldn't have been traces of pharmaceuticals in your stomach."

"Do I have to repeat myself? _I have not taken any drugs! _I do _not_ take drugs. I will _never_ take drugs. God! Get it through your thick heads!" I said, starting to get irritated. I wiggled around in my sheets and threw them off, because it wasn't starting to heat up.

"Alright. Alright. _Alright!_" Valencia grounded through her teeth, looking like I was feeling. If they think they were having a hard time, how do they think I feel? Being the victim and all.

"Alright what? Are you going to leave off so that I can pull myself together? Or are you scared that I'm going to take _another_ drug as soon as you leave and then black out?" I said sarcastically, the heat getting to me. Obviously.

"_Another_ drug? So you admit that you've been taking drugs? I knew it!" She crowed, looking victorious. It was short-lived though. Jeb just sat there, shaking his head at her daftness.

"Dude, ever heard of sarcasm?" I smirked. Her face fell and her victorious smiled was replaced by a scowl.

"Come on honey, let's get out of here and let poor Max get some sleep." Jeb ushered Valencia out before we could start trading insults.

"Honey? Poor Max? What, are you two getting married again? And are you finally realising that maybe a little affection might get you a long way?" I joked, amusing myself by watching both of them turn red from _is that blushing?_ "Please don't tell me you are getting remarried?" I groaned, seeing the signs that flashed _'_IN LOVE. AGAIN.'

"Just get some sleep. And we'll see you when you wake up." Jeb hurried behind Valencia and took off down the hallway.

Hah! Me? Get some sleep? Pfft. I've had enough to last thirty lifetimes. Now it's time for some riot and pranks.

I hopped out of the bed slowly and quietly. I was making sure that the bed wasn't squeaking at the loss of my weight, but nope, all good. I tiptoed softly to the end of the bed, and peered around the curtain tht was separating my next door neighbour from me. I saw that there was a girl, around my age, staring back at me, with unblinking, honey coloured eyes. Her hair was dark brown, with streaks on honey tone in her hair, making it look like lightning bolts.

"Hi! What's your name?" she asked me, watching with an almost hawk like glaze. She seemed like a nice person, I thought to myself. But I wasn't looking for friends.

"Max." I replied shortly and walked around her space to the one next to hers.

"I wouldn't go near _her_." the girl pulled a face that made me choke back my laugh. It was something cross between a pug face imitation and an I-just-got-a-major-wedgie-from-my-sister. The girl smiled at my reaction and motioned for me to go near her.

I cautiously walked over next to her bed and sat down gingerly on one of the hospitals chairs that looked exactly like the one Jeb had previously occupied.

"What are you doing out of bed? I heard the doctors saying that you wouldn't be awake for the next two hours. And that was 45 minutes ago." the girl asked, pushing herself up and wriggling her toes.

I shrugged. "Maybe my body sensed the presence of someone near me and woke myself up? I don't know."

The girl giggled and bit her lip. "The boy that I heard you talking to once you woke was hot. He walked past, probably to chase Lissa, like you said he should."

I looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You heard? Do you listen to everything that goes on in this gracious room?" I spread my arms out, as if pointing out that this room was anything but gracious.

"Only the interesting ones."

"I'm sorry. What was your name?" I asked, looking at her. I like her. She had this thing about her.

"Jennifer-Joy.' she scrunched her eyebrows up with distaste.

"Poor you!" I stared at her, stunned. How could you possibly have such an unfitting name to a girl?

"I know! What were parents thinking? Naming me that horrid name!" Jennifer-Joy winged, clearly enjoying the drama.

"And I thought my name was bad!"

"What? Max? Because it's a boy name?" She asked, shaking her arms as if she had pins and needles.

"No." I winced. "Because that's only a shortened version. My names actually Maximum."

"Oh how cliché." Jennifer-Joy said sympathetically. "You may only call me JJ. That's what all of my friends call me. And my parents."

"Do they do that thing where they only call you your full name when you're in trouble?" I asked curiously. Mine does that. I had been wondering if that only ever happened to me and my brothers.

"Yeah. It's the type of thing parents do. It's like they're trying to make you feel bad right?" she replied.

I nodded. "That's what I think."

"So what are you doing out of bed?" JJ asked curiously, completely changing the subject.

I grinned mischievously. "Riot."

She grinned, almost exactly like me. But of course, no one could beat my expressions.

"Need any help?"

"Gladly." I hopped out of the chair and she slid out of her bed. She stuffed her shoes on her feet and I looked down at my bare feet, slightly pink from the cold. Funny how the temperature changes quickly around here. I wonder if anyone had thought to bring any clothes and shoes from home to here.

JJ, sensing my thoughts informed, "Your clothes are in a blue bags in both of your bedside drawers and you shoes are under the bed."

"Thanks," I said gratefully and pulled back the curtain all the way to wall and went to fetch my shoes, from in a bag that was sitting under the bed. I pulled out a black canvas shoe and found the other one under my gray and white ones, down near the bottom. Then I hunted through all the drawers with the bags til I found a pair of sock, which I pulled on quickly.

After that I slid on my shoes and bounded back to JJ, who I noticed was wearing a pink t-shirt with a black jumper that read on the front in big, orange writing, Life's A Bitch, but I'm A Bigger One. I grinned slightly at the caption and looked down at myself. I was wearing the same clothes that I had been wearing from the disaster dinner. A blue t-shirt underneath with a black jumper on top. I was also wearing a pair of black jeans that had a couple of grass stains that wouldn't come out no matter how many times I washed from a football incident.

"So what's the plan?" JJ grinned, bouncing eagerly. I only just noticed that we were around the same height.

"Well," I said thoughtfully, thinking of a genius plan that only just popped in my head. "You remember the nurse Lissa?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"I was thinking that maybe, she might need to rewrite all her information in her folder. Because maybe, just maybe, she could've written all the wrong things."

JJ smiled. "Perfect."

So we tiptoed past the sleeping girl that was next to JJ, who informed me 'was a total bitch and was probably Lissa's younger sister' and sneaked out of the room door, after looking out to see if anyone was coming. We slipped out down the corridor and ducked down on our knees and crawled next to the nurses bay area. A couple of adults looked at us strangely, and the kids gazed at us with wide eyes, like they knew that we were up to something.

"Do you reckon we can hack into the system?" JJ whispered to me, after we crawled under one of the unoccupied computer desk.

"Yeah. It's my thing." I replied, sticking my head out from under to see if anyone was walking towards us.

"I mean without getting caught."

"Maybe." I said absently, catching sight of Fang and Lissa standing right across from us.

"Are you listening to me?" JJ hissed and when I didn't reply, she stuck her head out next to mine. "What are you-Oh." she studied Fang and Lissa.

"Isn't that the hot dude that visits you?"

"Yep. And he's my . . . step-kinda-brother." I told her. I didn't feel like he was an any type of brother. Which was strange? Especially since I feel for him in a way I've never felt before. Like I said. Strange.

"Uh huh. Well, to me, right now he's just another complication to add on the growing list of problems." JJ said grabbing my head and pushing it back while settling back comfortably.

"What? What do you mean? It's easy as pie." I asked, confused.

"Pie is not easy. And I mean how the hell you are going to sit in the chair, hack into the system, into the folder of the chick that happens to be right behind you, without getting caught. Not to mention if a nurse walks behind you and notices that you're a patient." JJ rattled off.

I rolled my eyes. "For starters, pie is not even a real equation in my world. It's just a phrase to exaggerate. Like a cliché. And Lissa will not catch me, because she's going to be occupied by something else. Or should I say someone else? And if a nurse walks past, I'll just tell her that I had to change Lissa's details because another nurse told me that Lissa had filled it out wrong and that it needed fixing. And if she asks me if Lissa said of its alright to be in her personal folder, I'll just say no, not directly at me, but at the boss nurse that said it was alright for me to do it." I explained, watching with one eye at Fang and Lissa, and the other with JJ, who was staring at me with a 'Huh?' expression.

I sighed. "So I'll repeat. –"

"No no no no no! I get it! Just, who's going to be distracting Lissa?" JJ said hastily.

"Fang. Who is going to be distracted by someone else. This means Lissa's going to be occupied with two things. One for every eye. And brain cell. And since she only has two eyes and most likely two brain cells, she is going to be completely distracted from what is going to happen with her personal folder."

JJ nodded thoughtfully. "And whose going to be distracting Fang?"

I smiled. "You."

She gaped at me. "No way! He is not even going to listen to me! What am I even going to say to distract him? He probably won't even look at me!"

I waited patiently until she had finished and said, "Tell him that I've gone, and that I was going to punch both parents faces in. and say that if he goes looking for me, that he might probably need back up because I looked mad."

She nodded and gulped. "Hopefully he'll hear me."

"He will. All you need to worry about is that you can live with Lissa's dagger stares for about a minute." I reassured her and she smiled.

"That bitch better watch out if she does."

"Atta girl." I nodded appreciably and thumped her on the back before whispering, "Go get 'em."

She slid smoothly out from where we were and walked the long way around the nurse's bay, out of my sight


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Heres another chapter as a reward! Oh and by the way, if any of you have any good ideas of where the story can be set, and any good names for this story (this name doesn't really suit) then it would be appreciated if you could PM or something like that. **

**And for Cherryblaster, fanfic wouldn't let me PM you so I have to explain here. *deep breath***

**Max, Iggy, Gazzy and Ella are all siblings. Jeb and Valencia are their parents. But Valencia left the family when Max was seven and hasn't returned since so Jeb has been a single parent for over nine years. Valencia comes back, only with three adopted kids. Fang, Nudge and Angel. And none of them are related in any way. . .Does that help a bit? Ask away if your still not sure. If you want, I can post a family information thing on my next chapter? Explaining whose who in which family? Or maybe I'll do that later on. . . .**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MR then why would I be rewriting it?**

Chapter Five

_She slid smoothly out from where we were and walked the long way around the nurse's bay, out of my sight_.

By the time I saw her reappear into my line of view, her face was a perfect mask of worry and she looked like she was out of breath. I watched as she tapped Fang on the back and he turned around. She was gesturing wildly and I saw her lips form the words 'Max' and 'Gone'. He didn't look very worried until she said, 'Punch' and 'Parents'. Then his face turned to horror and I chuckled quietly. He took the bait. Lissa was staring at JJ with distaste and just as I thought, there were daggers coming from her eyes. Metaphorically speaking that is.

Fang grabbed Lissa's arm and dragged her down the corridor, completely forgetting JJ in his wake and I saw JJ turn towards me with a big grin on her face and she gave me the thumbs up. I nodded and slid onto the wheelie chair and in under less than twenty three seconds, was into the folder where all the personal information records were kept. JJ knelt beside me and watched in amazement as I smoothly and calmly clicked into various usually un-hackable **(A/N I don't even think that's a real word but pretend it is)** sites that held everything.

I clicked into Lissa's information file and it came up with everything. From her birthdates to her least favourite boys name. I chuckled. "She hates the name Edward. That means she hates Twilight, which means she has no taste whatsoever because she hasn't seen Jacob."

"Jacob is very hot." JJ agreed and watched as I quickly changed a lot of information into very, private, embarrassing things.

"Get this, I changed 'Born and raised in New York to Born and Raised in Australia, Middle of Nowhere in Northern Territory.' Then I wrote on a note, 'Went out with Justin Bieber before he discovered puberty and that he could do so much better."

JJ laughed but then stopped abruptly. "Quick! Get out now! Fangs coming back!" she hissed and I quickly hit exit button on the screen.

"Seriously? It's only been, like, five minutes!" I logged off and ducked under the table with JJ next to me.

"I think that's your parents behind him and Lissa. Boy, do they look pissed off. Uh oh. They're stopping right in front of us. Right where Fang was before. Crap! How do we get back to our rooms?" JJ sounded like a commentator and I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! When I count to five, get out and go straight to that room right over there, with the light." I jerked my head to indicate which room I meant and JJ nodded. "Alrighty then. One. .Two. . Three. .Four. .Five!"

She hurriedly crawled out from underneath, crawled next to the booth barrier, and into the room. Only to come back out with a horrified look on her face.

"What are you doing? Get back in that room!" I hissed once she joined me again.

"No way! Did you know I had just crawled in on a bath time for an old man! And there was a nurse that was wearing a shirt that basically showed _all_ cleavage that was helping him! It was like going down without the whole physical contact!" JJ hissed right back at me.

I was basically peeing myself laughing by now. My shoulders were visibly shaking with the effort to control myself but I pulled myself back together. JJ was shooting me glares and I smiled weakly at her before I felt myself burst out in a short burst of laughter.

I froze and looked up to see if anyone had heard me. Nope. They were in deep conversation, most probably about me. Even Lissa was including thing. I narrowed my eyes. If they are putting my down, I swear. . .

"What are we going to do now?" JJ tugged on my sleeve and I looked around. I shrugged.

"Maybe we could just walk off without them noticing us. I mean, it's not like we're wearing anything that's eye catching."

JJ thought about this for a while before nodding. "That's true. Come on, let's go."

We uncurled our limbs and crawled out from our hiding place. I kept shooting nervous glances over where there was a 'family meeting' holding on-excluding Lissa-and I pushed JJ forwards whenever she kept on slowing down. Finally, after a long walk up the corridor, we found our room. Gratefully, we walked in, only to find Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Ella and Angel, all lined up sitting on the couch. Well, Iggy and Ella were sitting in the armchairs.

"Max!" Angel smiled brightly at me but I ignored her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I looked directly at Iggy while I was speaking. He grinned and lounged on the chair.

"We missed our favourite sister."

I scoffed. "And not mention awesomest sister."

"No. Just favourite sister.' Ella put in and I glared at her.

"Hi Max!" Nudge piped up from the couch. I raised an eyebrow at her, noticing that she was sitting the closest to Iggy and kept on casting glances at him. She smiled sheepishly before exploding into, "Oh wow! How can you do that eyebrow thing? I've tried and tried but it always ends up being an epic failure! Does it come naturally or did you practice ever since you were little? Why would you even practice that when you were little anyways? That would be, like, suuuper weird but oh well. Everything with seems so weird-"

"Nudge." Iggy cut in.

"Yes Iggy?" Nudge looked at him adorably.

"Shut up."

"Ok."

There was a bit of a pause before JJ, who was standing behind me, edging away to her bed, trying g to be unnoticeable but in. "Wow. That kid can talk."

I laughed. "Yeah. Coming from you?"

She scowled and retorted. "Well, your one to talk, woman of many words. And devious plans."

I just smiled and she walked off to her space.

"Who are you?" Angel asked sweetly, at JJs retreating back.

"Jennifer-Joy," I answered for. Iggy stared at her in surprise.

"Seriously? Man, I feel for you!"

JJ gave me a death glare but I wasn't intimidated. I just smiled innocently at her and she scowled again. "Can't help it if I've got parents that don't name me like a normal child. At least they name me something suitable for my gender. Ay Max?"

I shot her the bird and turned to Ella. "Have you got anything to eat?"

She nodded and magically pulled a bag of something that smelt suspiciously like, CHOC CHIP COOKIES! I snatched them eagerly at of her hand and stuffed about three of them in my mouth all at once. She chuckled and Iggy looked at me sourly. "Not gonna share them with any of us poor, hungry kids?"

"Nope." I smiled and jumped on my bed. "But I'll share them with JJ." I picked one up and threw it onto her bed and she grinned before scoffing it down.

"Mmmm, pure heaven." JJ teased and Gazzy jumped up.

"No fair! You gave one to her but you're not even going to give any to us? Shame on you Maximum Ride!"

I ignored him and just kept on passing an occasional cookie to JJ while eating them. It was a big bag. And big bag equals a lot of cookies. I finally stopped and sighed contently. "That was great."

"Don't tell me you've eaten all of them." Ella looked disapprovingly at me.

"Nope. I saved some for a late night snack." I told her and leant over and stuffed the bag in one of the drawers.

"So what school did you go to JJ?" Nudge asked, trying to include JJ in our conversation. We all looked at JJ, who was wiggling uncomfortably under our gaze.

"Saint Joes. But that was last year. My father said that I couldn't be controlled so I'm home schooled. At least, before I came here. Now, I think my dad has given up trying to teach me." she shrugged.

"So you use to live somewhere else? I knew you to be new! Otherwise I would've noticed you!" Iggy nodded smiling. I rolled my eyes t him before turning to JJ.

"So why are you in here then?"

JJ shrugged and looked sad, "No reason. Just check ups."

"Really? Wouldn't you be in your own bed by now instead of staying in this hellhole?" I said disbelievingly.

"No. Doctors said I needed to stay here. There's no _apparent_ reason."

"Ok then. Max is in here for doing drugs." Gazzy said and I rounded on him.

"I did not do drugs! The doctors were on drugs when they found something! And shut up and mind your own business next time!"

JJ looked at me, surprise written on her face, "You're in here for that?"

"No! I'm in here for no _apparent _reason." I mimicked her from before and she looked at me coolly, clearly waiting for me to explain. I sighed and wiggled around on my butt on the bed to get comfy. "I don't do drugs. I've always said that people who take drugs are numbskulls. And I wouldn't become a hypocrite because they are the type of people that I hate the most in this society. Apart from people whose lives completely depend on being sociable. Or talk a lot." I looked at Nudge who looked offended. "But Nudge is an exception." I added hurriedly, so not to hurt her feelings.

Nudge looked relieved. I noticed that everyone was sitting around looking nervous and I stared at Iggy, who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"What?" I asked him and he bit his lip. "I can't read minds! Out with it!" I snapped.

He sighed and took in a deep breath. "Isn't that normal things that druggies say to try and convince people that they don't have drugs?"

I stared at him, furious. "Did you not hear me? I would be a fucking hypocrite if I was!"

"So? You might say that you hate hypocrites but really you couldn't care less." Great. Even Angel was getting in the discussion.

I got off the bed and stared her down. "Listen blonde. I don't care for your thoughts. So keep them to yourself unless you know what's good for you." I hissed at Angel, who just looked at me coolly. "And _you!_ Your suppose to be on my side!" I swung to Iggy, again, who was a little bit shocked.

"I am! I am trying to help you figure out what the heck is going on! So don't bite my head off because I was just stating what I've been told. Jeesh."

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly and Iggy cupped his ear.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear it."

I scowled and retorted, "Then maybe you should get some hearing aids then deaf arse."

Iggy folded his arms across his chest and looked at me expectantly.

"What? Didn't like what I said? Poor you."

"Max," he said in a dangerous voice and I just looked at him, unnevered.

"Yes?" I replied sweetly.

"Ever heard 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'?"

"Yes. Why?" No idea where he was getting at.

"Well, that's the same as what I'm doing right now. I'm helping you clear your name of anything stupid-which is a lot of things-"I scowled at that but he ignored me, "so maybe it's a good idea you should treat me right? Get my point?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely no idea what you're pointing at because you're not pointing at anything but I'm glad you're thinking whatever you're thinking. That is, _if_ your thinking anything."

He glowered at me. "Translate. Don't friggin blow it by treating me wrongly otherwise you might find yourself somewhere you don't wanna be!"

I cocked my head to the side, as if thinking about what he was saying. "Interesting idea, but sorry. Outta the question."

"And why is that?" Ella asked crossing her left leg over her right.

"Because...because...because. I don't know. Just because!" I couldn't quite think about it so I stumbled along.

"Hah! See! No reason!" Iggy laughed. "The Great Maximum Ride can't figure anything out!"

"Yeah? Coming from you? Where your brain is the size of a peanut and just trying to remember which foot comes in front of which when you're walking is a test? Dude, you are soooo much smarter than I am." I smirked and everyone sniggered. "But I am glad that everyone still knows me as 'The Great Maximum Ride.'"

Before Iggy could counter, Fang, Jeb, Valencia _and_ Lissa (why oh why?) walked in. Correction. Jeb skipped walked in, Valencia waltzed, Lissa strutted in (shaking her butt too many times in the one second that it became a blur) and Fang was the only one who walked like a normal person does. Hands in pocket, slouched back, bored look on the face.

"What's happening here?" Valencia asked beaming at all of us.

"Iggy and Max were having a little fight." Angel replied straight away and all us kids turned and looked at her with an accusing look. "What?" she shrugged.

"A little fight?" Valencia turned and looked at Iggy and me. We just stood there awkwardly. Well, Iggy did. I looked at her defiantly.

"Yeah. That's right." I said and she nodded.

"So, you're on drugs and you feel the urge to fight?"

"For the love god!" I threw up my hands and sighed, "I DO NOT DO DRUGS. And no, I don't feel the urge to fight. It's just a brother sister thing that goes on in this family."

She turned to Jeb, as if to confirm that it happens regularly. He nodded and looked at the ground.

"Hmm," she turned too looked back at us and then smiled all of a sudden. "So we've got news."

"So do I. But it's not like you wanna hear it right?" I said and she ignored me.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"No. Not really. But I suppose you're going to say it anyway?" she ignored me again.

"Listen up everyone." she clapped her hands, obviously excited about her bog announcement. We all looked at her, bored. Even Nudge looked like she was getting sick and tired of her. "Jeb and I have decided to take a holiday."

"So?" I asked.

"So, we will be arranging for all of you to stay at someone's place or something like that so that we know you're safe and sound."

"Yippee." Ella said, rolling her eyes.

"And how long will you be away for?" Angel asked.

Valencia looked at Jeb, nodding her head towards us, and he stepped forward, in front of her.

"Around four months."

"FOUR MONTHS?" Gazzy stared at him, wide eyed.

"Yes. Your mother and I are going on a cruise. Touring Europe."

"Europe. Touring. Four Monthes. Are you crazy? What's going to happen to us?" Iggy said, looking slightly surprised.

"We haven't really decided where your all going to stay just as yet but we have found out where one of you will be for a few of the weeks that we're away."

We all looked at him in silence and he shifted nervously from foot to foot. I had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with me...

"Max is going to rehab."

Everyone exploded. "WHAT? ...Max? In rehab?...They're joking. They gotta be!...Holy shit!..." **A/N I was thinking of the song rehab by Amy Winehouse-R.I.P, she will be sorely missed-when I wrote this bit.**

I just stood there, numbly, staring at them with an unreadable expression. I stepped forward once and everyone shut upped.

"Come again?" I asked in a blank, unemotional voice.

"Ah. M-Max. You need t-to go to rehab." Jeb replied in a shaky voice. He was staring at me with a slightly scared look on his face.

"I don't think I do." I said quietly. I took a step forward again and this time Jeb stepped backward after that.

"It-it's for the greater good." he mumbled and I looked down at him. I could see beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead and he nervously wiped them away with a shaky, spidery hand.

"Bullshit." I hissed and stepped closer to him. Valencia slid in front of him and looked me calmly in the face.

"Maximum Ride. You will do as you're told. For once."

"I've been doing what I've been told ages ago. Maybe if you had stuck around nine years ago, instead of deciding to become a slut, then maybe you would've known that." I growled in her face and she flinched but kept her ground. Brave. But stupid.

"You should not speak to me like that! I am your mother!" she squeaked, trying to put on a scary face.

"You don't get to use that word! You lost that title when you left nine years ago! Ok? So quit the act that you're back again and staying because you're as sure as hell _not_ staying anywhere near my family. So heres a tip:" I stepped forward with every word I said, "Back off and Get the hell out of my life. Or ELSE." I snarled and she let out a terrified squeak.

"Max. I think maybe you should take a couple of steps back so that she can go and dry her pants." Gazzy said slowly.

"And why is that?" I asked, not turning to look at him.

"Because I'm pretty sure that there's a wet patch on her pants. Must be because of you."

I looked down and saw that he was right. There _was_ indeed something that looked suspiciously like a wet patch. I looked back up at her and she turned red. "You wet yourself?"

"No! I had dropped a tub of yoghurt on my pants and it stained." she defended and I held back a snigger.

"Sure. Like that is completely true. I totally believe that." I said sarcastically and she turned a shade darker than Lissa's hair.

"I need to go. Come on Jeb. You should come with me." She turned and grabbed Jebs arm and pulled him behind while marching out the door with as much dignity she could muster.

"That was very mean of you!" Lissa reprimanded before sprinting after Valencia, "Miss Walker! I _think_ I might be able to help you!"

I looked at Fang, waiting to be scolded but all he did was shake his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. I shrugged and looked at everyone else and they all snickered and grinned.

"Wait. Did I really just witness Valencia Walker the Psycho Bitch wet herself? Because of The Great Maximum Ride?" JJ called out and slid off her bed and walked over to all of us.

"Yep." Iggy said proudly and we chuckled.

"Goddamn girl! That was awesome!" JJ praised and held up a hand and we high-fived each other.

"Thanks. I am pretty awesome myself." I grinned and everyone rolled their eyes. Even Fang.

"And you're a model of modesty too." Nudge smiled and I took a bow.

"Thank you. Thank you. *sniff* I know I am all those great things *sniff* but it feels so much better *sniff* to hear it from *sniff* all you great and wonderful people! *sob* I am so grateful *sniff sniff* to have such awesome people like you! Of course *sniff* I am waaayyyy better than you *sniff* but don't take it too hard." I fake sniffed and sobbed like had just won a Logie or and Emmie (**A/N I have no idea how to spell that so just imagine that's how it's spelt)** award.

Everyone groaned and I grinned.

"And you're so theatrical." Angel called out.

I nodded. "That's why I am so good at acting. Even better than Iggy. Who is _very_ easy to beat at that." I turned to look at Iggy.

Iggy stood up and hit me in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt! God Iggy! You're making me bruises already! Arghh! It hurts! I just want it to be cut off!" I groaned and jumped around in circles while everyone laughed and giggled along.

I hopped towards Fang and leant against him. I could tell that he was surprised that I was touching him because he stiffened but slowly relaxed.

"Fangy!" I fluttered my eyes at him and he just looked at me amusedly. "Won't you kiss my arm better?"

"Nope." he said in his deep rich voice.

"But please?" I fluttered my eyes some more, not even caring if I looked stupid. "It would make it soooo much better?" I purred.

"No can do sorry." he didn't even sound fazed.

"Awww come on. Just one little itty bitty kiss?" I begged. I was pretending to be Lissa but I think Fang hadn't figured that out yet.

"Nope. Not even one little itty bitty kiss. Go ask Gazzy or Iggy to." Fang motioned with his head towards them.

I looked over to them, where they were keeling over with the girls. I looked back at Fang and said, "But they're mean. You, on the other hand, are not."

He just looked at me and I pouted and gave up. I flounced my way over to Gazzy and stopped on front of him. He looked up from my shoes, where he was lying on his back laughing his arse off on the floor and looked at my face.

"You." I jerked my head at him, "Kiss my...arse." I cackled and kicked him in the stomach. Kinda not-so-softly. That made everyone laugh even harder and I grinned. The laughter was boosting my confidence.

I heard "drama queen," coming from Gazzy as he slowly pushed himself up but I ignored him.

I twirled to Iggy next. "You-Hehehe," I choked on my own laughter as soon as I thought of what to say, "Have sex with Nudge so you can reproduce and save your kind from being extinct."

Everyone went silent and I noticed that Nudge had turned a dark shade, which was blushing in her own way.

"W-w-what?" Iggy stuttered.

"You heard me. Nudge and you can help your kind-gingers-from becoming extinct before twenty sixty." I nudged him with me toe and he looked at Nudge and looked back at me quickly, before looking at the ground. I saw that he was blushing fiercely and I grinned evilly.

"Ahhh! So you two DO like each other then!" I yelled triumphantly.

"W-w-what?" Iggy stuttered again.

"H-huh? What?" Nudge fumbled.

"You both just proved it!" I yelled out again, excited.

Everyone just looked at me, waiting for me to explain.

I sighed. "You both haven't denied it so obviously you do like each other."

Iggy and Nudge looked at each other and looked away again.

"Hang on one dang second." JJ said, holding up a hand. "You're saying, that Iggy and Nudge like each other? How the hell did you even figure that out before?"

I giggled and she frowned at me. "What?"

"It's just that you sound so cow girlish you know. You're speaking with an accent." I explained and she looked at me as if to say, _seriously?_ "Ok ok." I said hurriedly. "I noticed that Iggy and Nudge kept on sneaking glances at one another. When one wasn't looking, the other would sneak a quick glance."

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that too."

"Damn people! Always sticking their noses into other people's business." Iggy muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"For the record, I never _meant_ to notice that you had a thing for Nudge. At first my mind didn't comprehend that but when I saw you too together, something clicked. So don't go around blaming _me_ for sticking my nose into your business." I said and he glowered at me.

"Your unbelievable Max." he sighed and shook his head.

"So..." I trailed off, looking suggestively at Iggy.

"So what?"

I tilted my head slightly on an angle towards Nudge and wriggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"What?" God Iggy could be so daft.

"Are you bloody gonna ask her out already?" I whispered so that Nudge couldn't hear.

"No! We're family for god sakes!" Iggy snapped and I coughed, covering up my laugh.

"And you're going to let that stop you? One: We're not even related to them. As long as we're not blood related to them, then it's legal. Two: It's not even inbred if your blood related because unless she's ginger, like you, then there's no way in the world, and listen to this, that you're even closely related to her."

He glared at me and growled, "I hate all your Ginger-Jokes right now Max. And I'm not even a red-head! I'm strawberry blonde!"

I shrugged. "Same thing."

"Actually, strawberry blonde is a unique colour of its own because it's a mixture of two colours put together." Angel spoke up. I didn't even realise that she could hear me.

"So is Pink. But you don't hear me saying that everytime someone says something about it." I muttered and she frowned at me.

"What are you talking about?" Nudge asked, walking closer to us. I noticed that she stayed well away from Iggy though.

"Nothing." Iggy said quickly but I said,

"You. And red-head theories."

"Me?" Nudge repeated, blushing.

"Yes. You. Gingerlocks over doesn't have enough balls to ask you out." I said and Iggy shot me a look.

"I have enough balls thank you very much! And I can ask her out when I bloody well feel like it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Prove it."

"Prove wha'?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Prove that you have some balls. Ask her. Now." I challenged.

Nudge blushed and said, "I don't think that's very fair. He probably doesn't need to. I'm sure he has, has, uhhum, enough b-ba-balls." she stumbled over the word 'balls' and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Don't be ashamed to say 'balls' or anything prude. It's not like its going to dirty your saint like personality."

"Saint like?" Angel repeated, looking amused.

"Yeah. Actually, that suits you better than her but still, great adjective."

"Not that you can say that for yourself." Iggy muttered and Gazzy snickered.

I turned to him, eyebrows raised. (Yes I'm skilled. I can do not one, but _both._) "But you can say it for _you_."

Iggy grinned and said, "Totally. Fits to a T," he made the famous 'T' sign and I mentally rolled my eyes. Something that I've been doing a lot lately.

"Well, my personal opinion is that saints only have half of a ball. So yes, it does suit you. Better hope that Santa delivers some extras if he has any, in your stockings for Christmas."

Everyone sniggered and Iggy just turned bright red. If Fang hadn't stepped in right then, there would have been an awesome fight.

"Now, now. No need to bring good old Santa into this. He is completely saint and he does not need to have his mark being dirtied on by this dirty conversation." Fang said and I laughed.

"What's wrong Fangy? Still believe in Santa? Still get the present you've been dreaming of all year with the postal address of _blank_, and the sender _Santa_? Do you get the letter saying: _Dear Fangy my most loyal and oldest fan, you have been good all this year and by my book, you completely deserve this hot wheels car set. Hope you have a great Christmas this year my son, Lots of Love Santa xxoo?_"

All the girls-including Gazzy-laughed and Iggy just stood there, slowly turning back to his normal skin colour.

Fang stood there and looked at my calmly, completely unfazed by my snarkiness. "Santa _could_ be real. You never know. Have you ever stayed up long enough to see if a big guy comes down your chimney?"

I scowled. "No! And let me tell you why. One. Because we don't have a chimney. Two. I find all my presents when I was younger under my dad's bed, and there were a couple saying, _from Santa_. Three. Never believe what your parents say. Unless it happens soon. They might say that Santa comes in the dead of the night, when _everyone_ is asleep, but they're up until three o'clock in the morning doing god knows what."

JJ nodded and said, "She has a point."

"But is it correct?" Fang asked, stepping closer to me, close enough for me to smell his cologne. God it was intoxicating. And sensual. Every breath I took in smelled like Fang.

"Will you stop trying to say that Santa's real? He's not! Just because your dreams of forever leaving the milk and cookies at your doorstep for an imaginary fat guy to eat, doesn't mean you have to try to make everyone else believe in your fantasies!" I demanded and he just turned away and walked towards the door, while calling over his shoulder,

"It's not a fantasy. And we don't leave '_Milk and Cookies'_ on our doorstep in Australia. Its beer and carrots. Beer for the old guy and carrots for the poor reindeers."

I stood there stunned and everyone looked equally shocked as I did. '_In Australia'?_ What does he mean by that? Does he live in Australia?

I was too confused to think of a smart retort fast enough and I yelled out, "That's even worse! Beer. You're getting an imaginary fat guy drunk while drink-driving and Carrots. Now you're implying that Rudolph is real? Sad!" to his vanishing back, which had just left the room.

I looked at everyone and they shrugged. Gazzy just stood there, mouth slightly open, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Wait. So Santa isn't real?"

All the girls burst out laughing and I just shook my head and smiled. Iggy patted Gazzy's back sympathetically. "I know it's a lot to comprehend. But seriously! Catch up!"

**Nawwws! The mighty Fang believes in Santa! How cute and unmacho like is that! It's so weird how Santa came into it. I actually never intentioned for it to start with Saints, Iggy's balls, to extra balls for Christmas, then Santa. Huh. Well, it's not like I actually plan for anything. I just go with the flow. I never was good at planning and outlining what's going to happen. **

**I've been asking myself this question ever since Santa and Saints came into play. And I can't figure out the answer without arguing in my brain, and that's really annoying. So, question of the day: Is Santa a Saint? A virgin? Because he's married and all to Mrs Claus. And how old do you think he really is? **

**One more thing. Don't you think it's weird-and sad-that orang-utans and rangas are dying out at the same time? :( One of my best friends is a Ranga and I feel sorry for him, unless he passes on his genes to his kids. And Rupert Grint will probably be one of the last famous gingers when he dies. I mean, there's heaps of famous rangas out there but he's the only one I can think of at the top of my head straight away. He's cute. And so is Prince Harry...*sigh dreamily* **

**Just one tip. READ AND REVIEW! **

**XxPaigeXX.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys. This one of these wannabe posts but really is an author note.**

**I'm grateful for all my faithful reviewers and I just want you to know, that I'm not going to give up on In A Cameras View or Kidnapped. This is going on both stories because I am having major writers block for everything. **

**All the ideas have just gone out of my head and I cant even begin to express how frustrating it is not to be able to continue on. Half-finished stories aren't my favourite thing to see so you can be sure that I will return to end both stories. The closest time I can give you is probably the start of October. Maybe sooner if I can think if anything. I'm trying you know. Stupid brain isn't working properly *bashing my head against the wall*. **

**So once again, I hope that y'all can forgive me for not going to be around for a month or so!**

**Lotsa Love Forever, **

**Paige:) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

IN A CAMERAS VIEW

Hi guys! I'm back from the dead! Not literally but you know what I mean. So, I've been having these mass writers block for both of my stories and its really annoying because I read all my reviews I get from all you lovely people and I swear I literally tear my hair out of my head in frustration after sitting at my laptop, staring at an empty page.

I'm writing this story for you guys while my hand is all swollen. I got a cat last week for my kinda-half birthday present and it's not use to me or anyone in the house, well apart from my other cat. And well, my STUPID grandad tried to pick her up from inside my drawer, where she likes to hide, but she started hissing and clawing at him.

So he goes and thinks in a split second, that it's a great idea to chuck her too me. The things is, that cat hates me more than anything in the world, so she decides to take a swipe at my hand and bites my index finger-which was a bit close to her mouth- and I swear when she took her teeth out, it nearly went through the bone! And it hurts like f*ck! I expect many reviews on this- bad or good, I don't care!

But anyways, ENJOY!

Chapter Six: Discovery?

"So what are we going to do now?" JJ asked, after all of us settled down from laughing so hard.

"I have no idea," I said and walked over to my hospital bed and sat down.

"I can't believe Jeb and Valencia is going on a holiday for four months at a time like this!" Nudge said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I can't believe that they're going to send me to rehab! Rehab!" I exclaimed angrily.

What kind of parent would do that?

"You're not going to rehab." Iggy said in determination. I smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks Iggs."

"We need to come up with a plan," Angel said simply and I snorted.

"Easier said than done."

"Maybe. Or maybe not." Nudge said and when we all looked at her, she smiled mischievously.

"Explain," I demanded and she stood up.

"They said that you're going to rehab." she said walking towards me.

"Yeahhhhhh," I said slowly, watching her.

I could imagine hearing the whirring of the cogs in her brain moving as she thought.

"But you can't go there unless you have an addiction or something."

"I know that," I nodded, urging her on towards her point.

"But you don't have any." Nudge said, her shoes tapping against the cold, hard floor top.

"Uh huh," I mumbled staring her down while she muttered coherently.

"But they say you do,"

"Nudge! Just get to the bloody point before we murder you!" Iggy burst out.

She stopped pacing and fixed him with her best death glare. "Fine," she huffed and crossed her arms and looked at me.

I shook my head and widened my eyes at her, showing tht I was waiting and that I had no idea.

"Technically, you don't have to go to rehab because they can't make the decisions for you. You're the one who was taking the 'drugs'" she bent her fingers to quote the words, "but if you say that you don't take drugs then you don't need to go to rehab." she looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "It won't work Nudge. I'm not eighteen yet, so I not an adult and Jeb is my parent and what he says goes. Unless I'm an adult, I have no say what so ever in any of Jebs decisions, because he's my legal guardian." my voice came out muffled.

"Which sucks royally," Gazzy put in and I nodded sadly, agreeing with him.

There was silence and it sounded like defeat. Loud, and sad.

"Well, there's only one thing to it," Ella said getting up from her chair that she was resting comfortably in.

I raised my head and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled at me. "We need to solve this drug mystery before Jeb and Valencia leave to go on their stupid cruise."

I groaned. "There's a flaw in that."

"What?" Ella asked.

"There's no place to begin in." I answered and her face fell.

"Well maybe there is," Angel spoke up quietly and I turned to look at her, while getting off the bed.

"Recount the whole day to us. Tell us everything you did, all the enemies you made and then we'll figure something out of that."

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. As if that's going to help! I made plenty of enemies that day. Just not that everyone knows about.

"Seriously? What makes you think I made any enemies?" I asked her and she just smiled knowingly but it was Iggy who answered.

"Come on sis? Your Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride. Great Maximum Ride. The Almighty of all the Almighties. You have to be kidding us if you say that you hadn't made any enemies that day."

I snorted. "I'm grateful for the praise you gave me but how does me being 'The Maximum Ride' prove that I make any enemies every day?"

"Because everybody envies you." Iggy said simply and I stared at him

"Care to elaborate?"

Gazzy sighed loudly at my stupidity but it rolled off of me like a gust of wind.

"Because," Iggy said slowly with exaggerated patience, "You're so perfect and everyone hates that you have the best of everything. That you don't have to try to get what you want."

"But I do." I said stupidly. I wasn't getting what he was talking about and it was reflecting in my words.

"No. You don't." Iggy sighed in exasperation. "How can I say this to a person that has an IQ of five?" he muttered loudly, running his hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

"People are just jealous because of your personality?" JJ added helpfully and he nodded gratefully.

"Yeah that's it. Your pretty, well-liked-"

"You mean well-licked?" Ella muttered under breath and I snapped my gaze onto her.

"What's that mean?' I demanded and she quelled under my glare.

"N-nothing." she squeaked and I didn't look away.

"It means you always have a boyfriend. No matter what." she explained in a small, childish voice and I looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"You're never without a boyfriend. You always have them hanging off your arms and you don't even notice them until you lose one." she said, her voice getting stronger in every word.

"You see what I mean?" Iggy interrupted quickly, before it could turn into a fight. "People are jealous. Because of boys," he jerked his arm towards Ella, who I still hadn't quit giving the death glare to, "and because your funny and smart. Definitely smart." he nodded to emphasize 'smart'.

I snorted. "So says the boy who just said I have an IQ of five."

Iggy rolled his eyes and continued on. "So if you put all of those together, then you're bound to be making enemies left right and centre."

I tilted my head to the side, and considered the option. Of course it could be true. On one hand, I did have a lot of enemies at school, because I did have it all, and coming for me. But on the other hand, I also had lot friends, mainly because I was just so easy to be around. Sometimes.

I jutted out my bottom lip and nodded in agreement with Iggy. "True. I guess that could be one of the reasons why I could have been drugged."

"You mean the only reason?" JJ said and I shrugged.

"I guess."

"So," Nudge said, walking over to me and sitting down on the bed. She patted the surface next to her as in invitation to sit next to her, "Start talking."

I looked at her and sighed. I placed my hands behind myself and pushed myself onto the bed smoothly. And then I started talking.

The start of the day was boring. So boring in fact that it's not worth repeating what I said in case everyone falls asleep and never wakes up.

I recounted the exploding dad part with Sam and the break-up.

The time when Valencia announced her arrival in a very surprising way.

Everyone sniggered a bit when I told them about Iggy having to do Gazzy's washing that consisted of underwear.

Gazzy turned bright red and I grinned impishly at him. "Yes Gazzy, your washing is everyone's worst nightmare."

He scoffed, "It's not that bad."

I raised my eyebrows in mock shock, "Seriously? You want to argue about it?"

"So what happened after that?" Nudge interrupted.

I looked at her. "Nothing. You guys came, we had dinner. Iggs planted the bomb and it went off. We got sent off to bed and then I came downstairs and attacked Valencia-"

"-Which was epic, I must say," Gazzy said grinning.

"Wait. You attacked Valencia?" JJ asked, surprised written all over her face as she looked at me with some new kind of awe and respect.

"Uh huh." Iggy answered for me, nodding and grinning proudly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "It wasn't one of my finer points but it did the trick."

"So basically after that you went back upstairs, Iggy was being a total douche -A/N haha my uncles name is mark doucher and I call him uncle douche lol!- to you and then you fell onto your bed and fell asleep." Ella finished for me and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. That's basically it."

Iggy scowled at being called a douche bag but no one really was paying attention to him.

"I hate this! I don't know anything on how this can solve the problem!" Gazzy growled in frustration and I snorted.

"Well, it's not easy to solve as if it's like a drug being slipped in her food at dinnertime." Nudge said sarcastically.

Everyone froze, and I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"That's it! Your amazing Nudge!" I said, excitement coursing through my veins.

"Huh? What's it?" Nudge said looking at me, confused.

"Valencia cooked dinner the last time you ate!" Angel said, as if that explained it to Nudge.

"Come again?" Nudge said, and I groaned in annoyance.

"For someone who said it, you sure don't get what it means."

...She glared at me and crossed her arms. "Well, it was just sarcastic thought that I said to Gazzy because he was being a mong!"

I stifled a laugh at 'mong' and turned to Ella. "So do you think that could be it?"

She looked thoughtful and tilted her head up on its side, as if she was thinking it through. "Maybe. Did you eat anything though?"

My face fell and I sighed. "Goddamit! No! I got sent up before I could even give the food a second glance."

"That's because of my genius bomb and your genius idea." Iggy pointed out and I scowled at him.

"Yeah, because of that."

My chances of escaping going to rehab were getting slimmer by the minute and mood kept on falling down with every doomed second.

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes. I glanced around quickly to see if anyone else was as stumped as I was, and I saw that they were all looking at the ground, concentrating on the problem at hand.

I started thinking deeply, searching for any possible clues that could lead me to a victory but all I got was a big, fat, nothing. It was as if my brain couldn't conjure up anything smart or pick out the measly, tiny, memories that could help me in any lttle way.

I sighed and everyone snapped their heads up to look at me. I shrugged and and hopped off the bed for like, the fifth time in less than three hours.

"Sorry guys, but even if I'm the victim, i have no idea what could've happened." I said and ran my hand through my hair in a frustrated manner.

"Maybe we're not looking in the right places." Ella said, checking her watch, "Its nearly time for us to go."

"Were you going?" I asked, looking around at the 'team.'

"Gazzy and Iggy have football practice. You know, for the game on the weekend?"

"..."

"Max," Ella sighed, "Don't tell me you forgot it."

"Sorry guys," I apologised sheepishly to Gaz-Monster and Igster, "I guess I've been to stressed out about the whole drug thing to think about other stuff."

"Its alright." Iggy said and Gazzy nodded smiling, "We know-" he cast a dark glance at Ella- "That you're busy tryong solve your...PROBLEMS and that its too hard to try and juggle social life with it right now."

"Thanks guys," I smiled weakly, trying to igtnore the 'PROBLEMS' part.

"So we're all done with everything here? Good becuse we're goin to be late and I don't thnk you want another scream sesh with Coach Brennan. I'll come back after I drop the ferals off okay?" Ella said standing up and ushering them out of the room.

"Yep. Cool. Have fun guys and don't piss off Coach Brennan TOO much. Give him a smart-ass comment for me. AND MAKE IT EPIC!" I called to their retreating backs and gave Ella a smile and wave.

She smiled thinly back to me and turned and hurried away after them, while digging her keys out from in her pocket.

I smiled fondly as she walked down the corridor and turned back to look at Nudge, Angel and JJ sitting aroubd all awkward like.

"Aren't you guys, like, suppose to go with them?" I asked Nudge and Angel and they silently shook their heads.

"Okay-y then. " I said and leant against the wall I was standing next to.

I don't think anyone breathed fr the space of three minutes, because it was awfully quiet before I finally spoke up.

"So Angel...What do you think of Gazzy?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What kind of answer is that?" I said and she shrugged again.

"he seems cool. Just another guy, I s'pose."

I stared at her with a completely fake shocked expression showing on my face. "JUST ANOTHER GUY!" I repeated.

So she was right, he was just another guy. No one special but still, she could at least give some sort of *

Nugde snorted. "c'mon max, stop playing Cupid. Your completely gay at it. Your not even doing it right!"

I made an ignant sound and crossed my arms. "who said I was trying to play Cupid? And I actually do play a pretty good Cupid thank you very much!"

"actually, max, you aren't an ideal Cupid. Sorry but it's just not yor thing." jj said sympathetically and I placed my hand over my heart.

"that hurt JJ. Seriously, your suppose to be on my side here, not hers!" I pointed at nudge and she stuck her hands up in surrender.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" she squealed in a apologetic voice. "don't kill me!"

I snorted. "what's that suppose to mean?"

"uh...nothing?" nudge said confused.

"hmmmmm." I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled sweetly back.

"Im hungry!" Angel announced suddenly and got up from the chair that she was sitting in.

"that's good to know," I replied absently, looking up at the pristine white ceiling thinking again.

I know. I know. I'm thinking a lot.

My brain hurts too.

Never has it ever had to think this much in my life.


End file.
